emfarpg_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Style Guide
Important Note(s) * It is requested of all users, in fact this is imperative and required, to reread the updated version of these rules frequently. The rules apply to this page as soon as they are updated, and there are no excuses. * It is also asked that you update all pages you see that do not format to the Manual of Style of their type. Special Notes to the Manual of Style * If you haven't read the Rules, you should probably read that first. If you do not want to become an editor, you do not have to read this. * Anything in brackets, you replace with what it says you should do. Nobody wants to read a big block of text, so hopefully this page can be shortened out for you! Basic Etiquette * Grammar/Language This is an English site, so please only use English when editing the pages. British, American, and Australian English is acceptable. Infoboxes All creature and item pages will need to include infoboxes. See the infobox section below to learn more. Images * Please make sure to use the proper license. Always Google first before asking "what does this license mean" to any other contributor. Violators will need to add proper credit or the image will be removed. If an image will not be used in the near future, please do not add it. This is a child-friendly site, so content that is graphic or sexual in nature is not allowed. Categories The members of staff are currently in a bad pain...sorting out categories. Please do not create your own categories. Subcategories must include the primary categories before it. List of Used Categories Creatures * Fire * Water * Grass * Ice * Steel * Light * Dark * Ancient * Normal Items * Starter * Booster * Currency Candidates of Deletion * Normal * Speedy Candidates of Deletion This article's reason not to exist is because . The article might be deleted by . Remember to check what sites put links to this article and the page history before deletion, unless absolutely neccesary. Also remember to check the date of this page's deletion; if it hasn't been deleted by the deadline above, please mark it for speedy deletion. Random/Null Edits If you make a random edit that changes nothing, or if it's just for Achievement Badges, or just to add up to edits on your profile to make you look desirable, the edits will not count and it's considered vandalism. Page/Article Protection Some articles and pages have been protected by the staff upon one of three levels. The staff members may have protected a page in one of three ways: * Protected from nobody. * Protected from new and unregistered users. * Protected to only allow edits created by SYSOPs. Every page comes with a protection, and usually starts out as unprotected. If this wiki gets frequent vandalism, pretty soon all articles may be protected from new or unregistered users. If a page gets high traffic, there is counter-productive edit-warring, the page had bugs, the page needs to be deleted, etc., a page may be protected to only allow edits completed by SYSOPs. You may request for a SYSOP to unprotect a page, but you may have to wait for a page to be unprotected for up to a week; the protected page may have been recently vandalized and may have future waves of attacks, so it's best to have a week wait. Infoboxes If an item or pet does not apply to a heading on the infobox, simply leave it blank. Images that go within infoboxes should eventually be transparent if possible. Category:Rules